The invention relates to an application device for applying a dispensable material that is stored in a cavity of some kind of a receptacle. More particularly, the material may be a liquid, semi-liquid, pasty or powdered material preferably used for medical, diagnostic, cosmetic or dental applications. The application device comprises a closed state and an open state. It may be configured as an injection device configured for single or multiple use and having a closed state and an open state.
From US 2005/0215952 A1 an application device configured as a single-use syringe is known which comprises:                a tubular receptacle enclosing a cavity for receiving a liquid;        a bung made of an elastic material being held at a first longitudinal end of the tubular receptacle and comprising a through channel that is fluidly connected with the cavity;        a holder engaging the bung; and        a needle secured within the holder and comprising a delivery duct fluidly connected with the through channel.        
The known syringe includes a tubular receptacle provided with sealingly closing-off elements delimiting a chamber, intended to be filled with a liquid, and having a liquid-delivery duct opening into the chamber, a needle-carrying base having a duct for supplying a liquid to the needle and being axially movable between a retracted position in which the delivery duct is closed-off, and an advanced injection position in which it allows the liquid to flow out of the chamber to the needle, a cap having a shape adapted to cover the base and provided with elements for detachable connection to the tubular receptacle, axial-stop elements arranged so as to keep the base in its closing-off position when the latter is covered by the cap, and axial stop elements arranged so as to limit the axial displacement travel of the base, once the cap is removed.
The known device suffers from several draw-backs: First of all the opening and closing system of the syringe relies on clips made of hard plastic material that engage recesses provided on the holder. Reliability of the working of these clips is based on plastic molded parts and relative tolerances between these parts.
Also the basic principle of this syringe for moving from the closed state to the open state is based on a sliding seal. There is the potential risk of a blocking of the seal after extended storage time. If the axial movement is impeded or blocked in some way, then there is the risk that the syringe may not be activated to allow an injection of the stored liquid to a patient.
There is a variety of other so-called “dry needle” application devices, comprising a tubular receptacle containing the liquid to be injected and closed off by a membrane, and a double-point needle which can be displaced axially relative to the tubular receptacle so as to pierce the membrane at the moment of injection. (DE 2 055 840; U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,285; WO 96/013171).
The provision of a membrane seal poses a complication of the manufacturing process. In addition, there is always a necessary activation movement either by twisting of the cap or by an axial displacement of the part penetrating the membrane.
Again, there is the risk of blocking of the penetrating needle so that the syringe may not be activated. Further there is the risk of generating particles as well.